


Kingdom Hearts Word Prompt

by orphan_account



Series: Word Prompt [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe- Knights, Angry Marluxia, Angst, BDSM, Bad Coping Skills, Cock Rings, Death, Demyx fucking up, Depression, Dom/sub, Even protects Ienzo to his last breath, Fevers, Handcuffs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marluxia gives Zexion Roses, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Orphans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roses, Sad Lumaria is sad, Sadness, Self-Harm, Smut, Some feels not a lot, Somebodies, Spoilers, Starvation, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triggers, crops, dealing with death, deprivation, fatigue, marriage through roses, self-injury, visiting graves, zexion tries to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to http://www.fifteenminutesoffiction.com/ and did their grab bag generator. I chose ten words and wrote ten, quick, short stories based off of them. The words are:  roadhouse, flunk, concerned, class, overran, damages, incident, debt, skater, sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roadhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Sora's p.o.v. I'm trying out a new writing style and I'm working on first person point of view, so be mindful.  
> This is mainly smut. After they get to the Roadhouse.  
> One-shot.  
> No editor, so if you find any mistakes or errors, just let me know so I can fix them.  
> Criticism is appreciated, just don't be an asshole.

The sky was littered with the specks of a million, a billion, a trillion stars. I couldn't remove my eyes from the inky darkness above us. Normally, the dark sent unpleasant tremors cascading through my body. Riku walked alongside me, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. I stepped closer to him, our arms brushing and causing goose-flesh to rise on my skin. Lately, I had been noticing how reserved Riku was becoming; it worried me. He grabbed for my hand and tangled our fingers together. Despite the chill of the outside air, his hand was warm and sooth my nerves due to the dark surrounding us. We had been sent by the King to explore the land of the Kingdom. A rebel group had been stirring trouble, and, as the King's loyal knights, we were to find and infiltrate their headquarters.

We walked on, the moon moving across the sky and the constellations shifting as a result. Riku spoke to me, teaching me the different patterns and stories. Our hands stayed tightly clasped most of the night. I became sluggish, however, when the moon was just beginning to drift from directly above us. I voiced to my companion my despairs and he allowed us to sit and rest, replacing the oil in the lantern and studying the map. "A few more miles, Sora, and we'll come to a roadside inn. Think you can make it that far?" I nodded, struggling to my aching feet. Riku allowed me to lean against him for support, keeping me upright until dim but welcoming lights arose from the darkness. I didn't even have the energy to show my undying joy at the appearance of the roadhouse. Riku lead me in and penned our names into their log book, paying them the fee. He didn't use our real names, I noticed. We had to use aliases in the case we discovered the rebel group. Our names were well known amongst the Kingdom. Riku the Eradicator of Darkness and Sora the Vengeance from the Sky were difficult names to not remember. He wrote down Reiji and Sakito. The innkeeper informed us of the room we would be using and after Riku and I ate at the round tables in the inn, we headed back out into the darkness to settle down for the night. As we walked out into the fiercely growing storm, a pair of men trudged in. Their dark cloaks dripped and they threw down their hoods.

One's hair was the same colour as the embers in the fire that flickered and warmed the inn. Below his piercing green eyes were purple tear drop tattoos. His hair bounced and spiked out when the hood was removed. His gaze shifted over to us and he nodded in greeting. His companion was plane. His light brown hair spiked up into a mullet and his aqua eyes-- the same shade as Riku's, I noted-- shined with humour. They walked up to innkeeper and the flamed-haired man set a sack of gold before him. "One room, two cuts of the finest meat you have, and two glasses of ale. Got it memorized?"

His voice sent chills down my spine, but before I could spend much time dwelling on it, Riku and I had stepped out into the frozen rain. He pulled me along to our room, cursing at the cold. He entered the room, small and with two small beds made of hay and wood. He used the lantern to locate a box of match sticks and lit the kindling in the fireplace. "Push the beds together," he ordered as the fed the fire.

I did so, finally voicing my thoughts. "That man, with the red hair. He seems familiar. So does the other guy. But when the red-head spoke, I recognised his voice." I got the beds together, on the left side, and placed one of our blankets over both of them. 

"That's because he was once a fellow knight," he told me. "Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was skilled in the magick of fire. One of our King's finest fighters. The other was Demyx the Melodious Nocturne. They both converted to the rebel group under Xemnas the Superior of the In-between. They're dangerous." The fire began to roar and Riku removed his armor, revealing simple and complementing clothing beneath it. The black clothing meant to lessen the effects of magick clung to his skin and outlined the contours of his body. I followed suit and removed my own armor. We wore nothing flashy, nothing to indicate that we were knights. Instead, it was the armor a rouge or archer would wear. He crawled onto the bed and I laid next to him.

"What should we do about them? Shouldn't we try and capture them? Get information from them? Why are we just laying here?" I sat up but he pulled me back down, wrapping himself around me.

"Sora, you are dead on your feet; as am I. Now's not a good time to go after them. Besides, they looked tired, they got a room, we'll try in the morning." I went to argue back, but he tilted my head and kiss me. My heart fluttered and I let my eyes flicker shut. My mouth opened, inviting his tongue into mine. We hadn't had an intimate moment together for ages and I longed for this contact. He swung his leg around me, pinning my hips beneath him and I let out a needy groan. Already, I could feel arousal surging downwards and into my groin. He pressed his covered erection against mine, rubbing them and making a small moan slip from my mouth. He devoured the sound with his own mouth as his tongue explored. The warped boards of the bed frame and the floor creaked and complained as the bed began to rock. Soon, the sounds of pleasure filled the small room and Riku and I were panting. He pulled away to remove the offending article of clothing between us, forcing off his trousers. His cock was brilliant, swollen and red at the top, clear fluid beading at the tip. It curved up towards his stomach and blossomed out from a mass of silver hair. He pulled my own clothing off and proceeded to press our naked bodies together. I whimpered as his member brushed against mine, sparks of pleasure pulsing through me. He held us in his hand, stroking both of our hard and quivering members in unison. He was slightly larger than me but had never made comment of my size. I lolled my head to the side, eyes slipping shut as I breathed out his name.

He kissed at my neck, nipping and leaving small marks in his teeth's wake. As he stroke us, I felt the pressure building in my stomach, a fiery heat spreading through me. He always brought me to my orgasm so soon, and other times Riku would delay it for hours. Love making with Riku was never the same. We were both tired and stressed, so tonight was not a night to take our time. Besides, Axel and Demyx would need to be our top priority in the morning. Tracking them while exhausted from spending our night touching each other would not be the brightest idea. 

He swipped his thumb over our tips, causing me to hiss and throw my head to the other side, eyes snapping open and rolling. I moaned, my climax teetering there on the edge. "R-Riku," I whined, trying to convey how close I was. "Please. Please. So close. Oh, Riku!" He rolled his hips down onto mine as he gave a sharp tug, his own breath catching in his throat as he choked out my name and came. I almost scream, throwing my hand over my mouth as I released myself. Our cum coated my navel and warmed my skin, yet I till shivered. I trembled from the after-shocks of my orgasm.

Riku rolled off of me, and snatched up a ragged cloth from our bags. He poured some water onto it and shuffled back over to me, cleaning me off. "Th'nks, Riku," I slurred, eyes slipping shut. After he got us both back into pants, he pulled me against his warm chest and pulled the thing blanket over us. And, if only for that night, the troubles of the rebel group and Riku's withdrawal left my mind. I slept peacefully and sedated in the roadhouse.


	2. Flunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went to http://www.fifteenminutesoffiction.com/ and did their grab bag generator. I chose ten words and wrote ten, quick, short stories based off of them. The words are: roadhouse, flunk, concerned, class, overran, damages, incident, debt, skater, sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a MarVex. Highschool AU. Teacher x Student but the student initiates everything.  
> This is in 3rd person limited. What I usually write.  
> Vexen is Mr. Evens in the story because, fuck you that's why.  
> ((joking joking. i love you all))  
> DomMarluxia We all know Marluxia would top him any day. I mean, after all, who doesn't?

Marluxia sighed as he looked at his test score. Another F. It was the third marking period and he already flunked this class to other times. A third F and he wouldn't be passing at all, even if he got a 100 on the last marking period. He tilted his head, pink hair falling into his face. He brushed it away and eyed his teacher. Perhaps he could convince the man to give him extra credit work or something. The bell rang for the end of the day and Marluxia waited until all the other students had filed out. His steps to Mr. Evens desk were confident and purposeful. "Mr. Evens," he purred out, leaning over the blond teacher. "I need to talk to you about my grades. I'm flunking. And I'd  _really_ love to graduate this year. Is there  _any_ way I could bring it up? Extra credit?" His words held a hidden meaning that he hoped Vexen would pick up on.

The teacher glanced up at Marluxia, his green eyes calculating and cold. "Shut the door and let us talk about it. I have a few things in mind that you could possibly do to bring your grade up. If you really wish to." Marluxia crossed the room and shut the door, returning to his teacher with a sly grin. "You could do some community service, help out at the homeless shelter, animal shelter, read to some orphans. You could help out the school groups with promotions. You're good at events." He looked up from a paper he was grading to see a scowling Marluxia. "What did you have in mind?"

Marluxia shoved Vexen's papers out of the way, and sat on the center of the desk, his legs on either side of Vexen. "What do you think, Mr.  _Evens_? It's been a long time since I've stayed after school to bring up my grade. Maybe I should start getting regular  _tutoring_ ," he suggested, leaning close to his teachers face. "I can just tell my parents that I'm going of to  _Zexion's_ house to get help from him. He is the science teacher's son, after all," he growled. "No one would wonder why I'm going over to  _Zexion's_."

Vexen's cold eyes studied Marluxia's own blue ones, soft and full of devious intent. Vexen smirked and let out a satisfied huff. "That is a possiblity. However, that is not what I want right now. Marluxia let out a barking laugh, sliding off the desk and into his teachers lap. He kissed him before ducking under the desk and pushing Vexen's lab coat aside to unbutton and unzip his slacks. Vexen groaned, letting his head loll back and eyes slip shut. It had been such a long time since Marluxia had done this for Vexen, it was no surprise that the teacher had gotten so hard so quickly. He licked up the shaft, tongue tracing the ridges and rings along Vexen cock. His tongue flicked out and lapped at the budding pre-cum on the tip, savouring the bitter and salty taste. Vexen made a noise in the back of his throat.

Marluxia took that sound as his que to continue, wrapping his lips around the sensitive head and sucking on it. Vexen begged for more and Marluxia complied, relaxing his throat and taking in more of Vexen. He didn't stop until the tip touched the back of his throat. He groaned and began to lap and suck on Vexen's cock, pleasing his teacher. He lightly scraped his teeth over Vexen's member as he pulled back some and began to bob his head up and down. Soon, the room was filled with Vexen's soft sounds and the smell of arousal. Marluxia pressed his tongue against the underside of the teacher's cock, feeling the rapid pulse and knowing how close Vexen was. He popped off with a loud sound, making Vexen whimper. "M-Marluxia--" he hissed, reaching for those pink locks in order to get that mouth back on his cock. Marluxia huffed, ducking his head away.

"Shut up, I'll be back on in just a moment. And when I do, I want you to fuck my mouth, hear me?" He giggled, running a hand down Vexen's thigh. "And then, after you come, I want to fuck your mouth."

"God, fuck, yes. Just get on with it already, you teasing little pri- ckah!" He was cut off as Marluxia took him back into his mouth. Just as the student ordered, he began to thrust into his mouth with wild abandon. Marluxia groaned around the older man's cock, taking it and hardly gagging as Vexen fucked him hard down the throat, giving a warning cry when he was about to come. Marluxia swallowed, pulling off and breathing heavily. A line of cum filled saliva hung between his lips and Vexen's cock. He let out a huffed laugh as Vexen ruffled his hair.

He settled himself on Vexen's desk, undoing his pants and pulling his own hard and throbbing cock from its restraints. Vexen wheeled the chair up to the desk and took Marluxia into his mouth. Marluxia groaned quietly and began to thrust down the warm cavern of his teacher's mouth. Occasionally, Vexen had to pull off to breath, not as adept at this skill as Marluxia was. Before long, however, the pinkette was moaning out his teacher's name and coming hard down his mouth. Vexen sputtered and pulled away, most of the cum getting on his face and down the front of his shirt. He blushed and his eyes went wide.

Marluxia lost it, giggling and covering his mouth. "Oh! Vexen! You look priceless!" He did his pants back up. "Wait there," he ordered, running to the eye wash station in the back and wetting a paper towel in it. He handed it to his teacher to clean his face while he used another to dab at the stains on his shirt. "S'good thing I moved your lab coat, huh? You can just button it up and changed when you get home."

Vexen scowled and narrowed his eyes. "I ought to still flunk you, you good for nothing pest. You're lucky however, that I wish to be fucked senseless sometime here in the near future." He pushed Marluxia's hand away and buttoned his lab coat, glaring at him. He ruffled Marluxia's already messy hair and dismissed him. "Go home, idiot."

Marluxia smiled and grabbed his stuff, blowing Vexen a kiss and headed out the door. "See ya later, Mr. Evens."


	3. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one is gonna be feely. I understand that the other two were pretty short, this one probably will be, too. However, this one is also a trigger. It mentions cutting, suicide, and death. It's an angsty XigDem. Also in the normal Kingdom Hearts Universe. The other two have been AUs but this is one is different.  
> I apologise for how OOC Xigbar is gonna be, but he's hella depressed.

The music that swept so beautifully through the halls and corridors and lifted the downtrodden and overworked spirits of the members no longer played. Metaphorical hearts were heavy and eyes were wet with the tears not allowed to fall. In a dark room, the door shut and the covers pushed off the bed, lay one of the Nobodies, the one most affected by the loss of that music. Xigbar's hair was down, sprawled around him and tangled. His eyes were empty and dull. He shut his dead eyes, letting the darkness behind his eyelids comforting and taking away the pain, if only momentarily.

The sound of his door opening made him snap his good eye open, narrowed and disgusted. "Out, filthy dusk. And tell Saïx to stop sending you. I'm not going on any mission's until I've properly mourned and the more he disturbs me, the longer I'm gonna take." The dusk wiggled and stood in the door way for a few more moments before turning and shutting the door. Xigbar sighed and pulled the blanket over his body, covering his scars. The image of Demyx fading away and dying made his chest constrict and head spin. Demyx had been correct when he said they sent the wrong guy.

 

Xigbar had gotten onto his knees and begged Saïx to send him. To let him go help Number IX with his battle. He was rejected, however, and was reduced to helpless bystanding. When Demyx's sitar disappeared, Xigbar knew. He was dying. Xigbar threw himself at Saïx, screaming and swearing, accusing the cerulean man of murder.

"You knew! You KNEW!" He pounded at the other man's chest, his own chest heaving with the exeration of his screams. "You bastard! You killed him! You sent him to die. You--" Demyx's pained scream interupted his yells, making Xigbar stop and look back up at the screen. He watched his lover fade away before he dropped to his own knees, panting and trying to breathe. "You-- you... HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! Saïx! You killed him!" He clutched his chest, groaning lowly as if in physical pain. He wanted to scream, to cry, to throw himself out the window and die. He hated this... this pain. He felt a clenching in his chest and some of Demyx's last words echoed through his head. _Oh, we do to have hearts, don't be mad._

 

He groaned again. He wanted to end all of the pain he was feeling. His stomach grumbled and he sighed, sitting up. He winced as he skin tugged at the criss-crossed scratches along his arms and chests. Xigbar grabbed his cloak, not bothering to put on a shirt or pants. After zipping his cloak, he stepped out of his room, noting that there was a dusk standing in the hall way. He hissed at his, glaring with his one eye. "Get! What did I say earlier? Filthy!" The dusk seemed to shrink away from Xigbar, but turned to watch him. The freeshooter could hear it following him and it irked him.

He stepped into the kitchen, the dusk slithering in after him and standing in the corner. "Fuck off," he hissed. "Did Saïx tell you to watch me? Well, don't. I'm fine. See? Making myself a sandwich. Do sick people do that? Make themselves food? Maybe. Maybe it's dying people who lay in bed all day." He grumbled, hoping Saïx was listening to Xigbar talk. He swore as he nicked himself on a knife, sticking his thumb into his mouth. The dusk wiggled over in a quick movement and grabbed Xigbar's arm, examining it. The Organization member hissed, tugging his arm away. "Fuck off you filthy creature! I'm fine!" The way the Dusk slowly backed up and kept its head directed towards Xigbar gave off an air of concern. It wiggled nervously. "What? What? Tell me why the hell you're still here?"

The Dusk ducked its head before slinking away and standing in another room, still within Xigbar's line of view. The freeshooter grumbled and turned back into the kitchen, finishing preparing his food. When he walked out, the Dusk was still waiting, its head bowed and body wiggling minimally. When Xigbar saw it standing there, he groaned. "Why? Why won't you just leave me alone?" He walked back to his room; the Dusk slithering behind him. He shut his door in its face, growling unhappily.

 

"Stupid Dusk. Always up my ass. Can't he see I'm fine? I go on missions, I sit in the Grey Room. Saïx needs to get it through his thick skull that I'm fine," he spat out at the Heartless dancing in front of of. He had gotten used to the creature but that didn't mean it wasn't annoying to have it following him around. Xigbar sat in hs room, the door open and the Dusk dancing in the doorway. "Why do you stay even though I tell you to leave?"

The Dusk turned its head and wiggled in a familiar way. The position it was in made Xigbar's chest clench and he groaned, dropping his head. The Dusk startled and made its way over to the Nobody, nubbed arms reaching towards him. "Stop. Please. Don't. You're too much like him. Up my ass, annoying, kind. Even the way you stand and move is so much like him."

The Heartless didn't move away like it normally did; it instead wrapped an arm around Xigbar's wrist, turning his arm over and studying the criss-crossed marks covering the pale skin. "You wouldn't understand, Dusk. I'm hurting. Do you even know what that means? I lost someone that I loved." He let out a sad laugh. "He might have been right, you know? Maybe we do have hearts. I know that what I felt for him wasn't something you could just pretend." He sighed, long hair falling over his shoulder. He looked up at the Dusk, smiling. "You're always so... concerned. You make sure I eat and that I sleep. When I cut too deep, you're always there to wrap me up and make sure I don't bleed out. Why?" The Dusk wrapped itself around Xigbar, resting its flat head on top of Xigbar's. Xigbar couldn't hold back the tears. He missed having Demyx around, missed the music that used to filter down the halls. He longed to have those small arms wrapped around him when he woke up in the morning, tangled with the smaller members body. The Dusk held him as he cried. It was such a strange feeling that Xigbar had. This Dusk was so familiar, so concerned for Xigbar. He let it wrap around him, hold him. He cried until he was unconscious.

 

The Dusk stayed around Xigbar more and more often, always next to him, always watching him. It would bow its head sadly whenever it walked into Xigbar's room and was see the bloody bandages. Xigbar always felt guilty afterwards and would cry in the Heartless' arms until he fell asleep.

There was a day, however, when the Dusk entered Xigbar's room and never walked back in. It rushed over to the bedside, flailing it's arms in panic. Xigbar was still and unbreathing, his sheets stained with dry blood. There was a bloody piece of paper next to the bed, the hand writting messy and lopsided. His words ran together and fell of the lines.

_"I've tried. So hard and for so long. I can't go on any longer. The halls are empty, my head is empty, my heart is empty. Without Demyx, I find it harder and harder to wake up in the mornings. The only good thing to happen since his death is that Dusk. But not even it can replace what I am missing. There are no lips for me to kiss, not hands for me to hold. There are no words to be exchanged and no bodies to be pressed together. I can't love the Dusk like I loved Number IX."_

"I'm sick of waking up alone. I'm sick of laying in bed alone. I'm sick of the way I feel guilty when the Dusk seems concerned about my well-being. I don't want to wake up anymore. So I'm not. I will not wake up again. Goodbye. Kingdom Hearts isn't worth it if Demyx won't be there to receive a heart."

The Dusk's body seemed to deflate when he watched black tendrils of smoke raise around Xigbar's lifeless body. It snatched up the paper, holding it in his tentacle like arm as he slithered out to the Grey Room. Desperately, it handed it to the blue-haired Nobody, wiggling impatiently. Saix read the note, yellow eyes narrowing. "Is he dead?" The Dusk ducked its head, nodding. Saix sighed, turning away. "I'll inform the Superior. Go clean his room up, Demyx."

 


	4. Class

Crystal blue eyes scanned over the crowd, just barely seen above the dark red liquid swirling around in the wine glass held to the man's lips. His pink hair was pulled back and his bangs styled to frame his slender face. He sat, legs crossed, on a plush arm chair, another man with his arms wrapped around his legs. When Marluxia's eyes landed on those red spikes, drank in those livid green eyes, he shook the whore off his leg. "Move, I'm done with you," his voice was low and husky, a dangerous tone in it. He stood, setting the wine glass down to straighten out his shirt and then picked it back up, taking careful and though out steps towards this new person. He let a coy smile slip onto his soft features, eyes widening to make himself seem inviting.   
"Hi," he quipped, settling onto the stool next to the redhead. "Name's Marluxia. You must be new here; I haven't seen you before."  
The redhead turned to face Marluxia, his green eyes wary of the new person. "Name's Axel. Yeah, I'm new to this club, but not others." He looked away, conveying disinterest. Marluxia huffed out a laugh, ordering a harder drink as he finished off his wine.   
Marluxia would not be snubbed so easily. Axel was a great treasure. He wore tight fitting clothing that showed off his slender frame and girlish hips. A sliver of skin was exposed above his hipbone, the roman numerals for eight tattooed in dark ink there. "So, Axel. Here with someone or by yourself?"  
Axel's green eyes glanced over at the pinkette before shifting back to the bar in front of him. "Came alone, but planned on leaving with someone." He turned to face Marluxia, who noted the purple teardrop tattoos. Ink was hot on a man, Marluxia mused.  
"Oh? Do you top or bottom?" Marluxia could tell by the sudden panic that ran through the other that he was definitely a bottom. "I mean, it's obvious which one you--"  
"Top," he interrupted. "I'm a top."   
Marluxia tilted his head but gave no other sign that he didn't believe Axel. Instead, he stood up and held out a hand. "Then come home with me. I prefer sex in my bed, if that's alright with you." Axel took his hand, green eyes defiant and piercing.   
  
  
  
  
Marluxia owned a manor, large and grand, filled with lavish and expensive items. Their hands were on each other's bodies before they were halfway through the front door. Mouths clashing and teeth biting at the soft skin there. Moans and pants echoed down the hallways. Marluxia wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Axel and let the other carry him to his room. That wasn't possible, however, due to Axel's lack of knowledge of the whereabouts of the aforementioned room. He tugged him along, gasping each time they ended up against a wall, hands going up shirts and onto hips.  
Finally, they stepped into Marluxia's room, most of the clothing discarded along the way. They collapsed in a mostly naked pile onto the soft covers and fluffy pillows. Axel had Marluxia pinned down, mouths together as their hips rolled and pressed against each other. Marluxia turned his head letting Axel kiss at his neck before he tensed and flipped them. As light and lithe as Marluxia was, he had strength and easily pinned Axel down. The redhead swore and looked up through the darkness at the other man on top of him. There was a clanking sound and before Axel could react through his aroused haze, he was cuffed to the bed posts, arms pinned above him.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Axel asked before Marluxia shoved a gag in his mouth.  
"Shh... Here, take this button. Don't press it unless you  _really_  have to. It's your safety, since I've gagged you." He pulled out a crop from under his bed, smacking it against his hand with a sly grin. "Class is in session, Axel. Listen up."  
  
  
  
  
Axel moaned, body tense and his finger resting over the button. He wanted to press the button so badly, press it and have Marluxia  _finally_  let him have an orgasm. He was on the edge, eyes wet and limbs trembling. His arms were tired from being chained above his head for hours. He had been on edge for so long and needed to come so badly. He whined as Marluxia pulled the vibrator out of him, hid body relaxing some but also desperately missing the feeling of being full and used. At his whine, Marluxia looked up, blue eyes hazy and large. He leaned his naked body over top of Axel's, his cock rubbing against Axel's, making the redhead groan and writhe beneath him.  Marluxia kissed at Axel's throbbing pulse point, humming.   
Axel almost flinched, even the lightest of touches making his over-sensitive body quake. He tried to moan please around the gag. Please turn off the cock ring. Please take it off. Please let me come. Please Please Please  _PLEASE_. Marluxia seemed to know what Axel was asking, because he pulled away, his soft hands lightly floating over Axel's body. Axel was moaning drooling around the gag, head lolled to the side. He tensed up only momentarily as Marluxia began to push his hard dick inside his body. Axel's muscles convulsed around Marluxia before relaxing and letting the other man fuck him. His green eyes slid shut just as he watched Marluxia reach up. The gag was unclipped and it fell from his mouth. His needy groans and whorish sounds filled the room, unfiltered now.  
He swore as Marluxia hit his prostate, his eyes snapping open and back arching. "Please please pleasepleaseplease _ohfuckmeplease_ ," he begged, tugging on the handcuffs and almost crying with need. Marluxia turned off the cock ring and began to slowly roll it off of Axel's dick. "GonnacomeMarluxiaI'mgonnacomeplease _ohfuck_ ," He let out a keening cry when Marluxia refused to take it off all the way. " _WHY_?"  
Marluxia let out a small, breathy laugh. "Because I don't want you coming so soon before me." He let out a quiet moan; Axel felt the other's cock twitch inside of him. His muscles spasmed as another attempt at an orgasm rushed through him, leaving him dissatisfied and throwing his head back. Marluxia continued to fuck into Axel, abusing his prostate endlessly. The redhead was really beginning to regret ever going to that gay bar. When Axel finally felt the last tendrils of his sanity slipping away and his finger was mere millimeters away from pressing down on the button, Marluxia slipped off the cock ring.  
Axel's orgasm was one of the most intense of his life. He was only dimly aware of Marluxia groaning and filling him over the screams that ripped from Axel's chest. Marluxia panted above the half lucid Axel, pulling out and causing the bottom man to writhe in over-sensitivity. He ran his hands over Axel's sweat slick thighs, eliciting keening cries. "P-please. N-no more." Axel twitched and pressed the button, a noticeable buzz ringing through the room. Marluxia's head snapped up and he hurried to undo the cuffs on Axel's wrists, trying to touch him as little as possible.  
Axel barely registered the fact that he had pressed the button, his chest heaving and his head spinning. He wanted to sleep. Marluxia's words were nothing but white noise against his ears. He turned his head, a lazy grin on his face. "S'fun. Liked classsss..." he slurred, falling under the tug of darkness.


	5. Overran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really feelsy. Lumaria is Marluxia's Somebody and he has brown hair instead of pink.

I toyed with the scalpel in my hand, flicking my thumb along the sharp blade without so much as a flinch. The instrument sliced deep into my flesh, hot blood pouring out over it. I was exhausted, mind fuzzy and uncomprehending. It wasn't until I felt Ienzo tug on my sleeve, his large eyes filled with concern, that the pain registered. He reached up and took the scalpel, pressing a cloth with disinfectant to my thumb. I had forgotten he was there. I hissed slightly at the sting of chemicals, but I allowed Ienzo to tend to my wound. "Where did you learn that?" I inquired when he pulled the cloth off and dabbed at the blood, inspecting the cut.

He glanced up at me and smiled softly; a smile, I knew, reserved only for me. This child had been through such pain that it was a wonder he could smile at all. "I learned by watching you take care of Lumaria. Whenever he shows up, all scratched from the plants, you do this for him." His voice was quiet and soft.

"You are very observant, Ienzo. Thank you," I replied just as gently as he wrapped a bandage around my thumb. "I should have been more careful cleaning up; I'm very lucky that scalpel was sterile." Ienzo nodded in agreement, shuffling back to the corner where he had been reading. I sighed before running my uninjured hand through the long blonde locks that cascaded down my shoulders. I could feel the fatigue crawling up my spine and nestling in the nape of my neck. Darkness swam in my vision and I turned to the small child in my laboratory, reached towards him and summoning him to me. "Come, I'm retiring for the night as should you, Ienzo," I muttered, placing my hand on his shoulder once he was within reach and lead him to his room.   
  
Once safely in the confines of my own quarter, I shrugged off my lab coat and curled up under the plush covers of my bed. Not too long later, the lithe, stringy form of another man crawled under the comforter with me, his limbs warm and sun-kissed. "Lumaria," I drawled, shifting to accommodate his body, giving him space on the mattress. He wrapped himself around me, encasing me and lulling me to slumber.

When I awoke, I was not alone. Nor was I with just Lumaria. A small bundle had curled into my side, their breathing fast and quiet. Lumaria was sitting up, his brown locks tangled and sticking up. He stretched and the popping of his joints filled the quiet of the room. "'Morning, Even," he greeted quietly, attempting to keep from rousing Ienzo from his slumber. I, too, sat up, cringing as the cold air hit my warm skin now revealed from beneath the covers. 

"Lumaria, when did he get here?" The brunette shrugged, standing and displaying his hips to me. I reached for him, tugging him back to me. "I do not feel well. Could Ienzo accompany you in the Gardens today? I wish to rest..."My lover gave me a soft smile, his blue eyes shining with affection. He agreed, leaning down to kiss my forehead. His lips felt cold and frigid and I shuddered slightly. Of all times to run a fever, when Lord Xehanort wanted such an important project done so soon. But I felt overran and tired. I watched as Lumaria lifted the young child into his arms, comforting him back to rest when he stirred and looked at me.

Hours passed before Dilon knocked on my door, resurrecting me from a fitful and dissatisfying rest. He opened the door, words low and seeming to hold a trace of nerves. "Even, Master Xehanort wishes for an audience. He has something important to discuss with you." I flung the covers off of my body, quickly changing into clean articles of clothing. I made my way to my destination, my hair flying behind me as I walked. The first thing I noticed when I entered the laboratory was that Ienzo was standing in the room as well. My heart sunk as i thought of all the possible reasons Xehanort could want the child and me in the same room together. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, I realised that many other members of Radiant Gardens stood in the room. Dilon, Alaeus, Braig, and Isa also stood at attention. Something was wrong.  
  
Xehanort began to speak, going on about tests and trials and how they were progressing along. I had heard the spiel countless times so my mind had begun to wander off; I didn't try very hard to keep my attention focused on him, not in my fevered state. Suddenly, there was flashing in the room, a low, red pulse. My heart leapt. "No, Master, the machines are not fully functional and with us in here, grave disasters could arise!" The old man seemed to ignore, choosing to instead step behind the glass doors and turn up the machines. I panicked, my feet carrying me to the exit and tugging, finding that they were locked. I tugged to no avail. The pulsating was accompanied by a high-pitched whir and I called Ienzo over to me. Putting my body between his and the lights, hoping to spare him from the effects.

I watched as the other members panicked and fell to the ground. All around me my colleagues, my  _friends_ were dying. Suddenly, I felt so very tired. Even more so than I had moments ago. My fever spiked, weakening my knees. I heard my son gasp behind me. My son.  _Not your son,_ a voice corrected me.  _He's an orphan that was placed in your care. He's not your child. He's not your anything. You've no claim over him. He's going to die here no matter how hard you attempt to stop it. You're going to die and Lumaria will never know what happened to you. Ienzo will watch you die. Will watch as your body ceases to breath, ceases to move. You will protect him in vain. Worry about yourself, Even. Think of a way to escape, not of a way to protect a useless child._

"No--" I croaked out, ignoring the harsh voice, and trying to force myself to my feet. All in vain, though, just as the voice said. My chest was tight and I was so, so very tired. The stress of the years all collapsed on me at once. So overran, so over-worked. I deserved to sleep. I deserved to rest. My eyes fluttered chest and I could vaguely make out the sound of Ienzo sobbing. But I was far too tired to reach out for him. I landed on my side in front of him and I heard him cower next to me. His childish voice was so filled with pain, so filled with sorrow, so filled with fear.

"No, please, Even, no don't go, too! Please. I don't want to be alone again. Even, please. Don't leave me. I need you. Daddy!"

My heart lurched, spasmed, I felt my chest rip open but there was no gasp from Ienzo . Illogical thinking is how a dying man thinks. Darkness clouded my vision, the red fading away to black. I needed to protect Ienzo. I needed... I needed--

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vexen scowled as Zexion walked into his lab, the other's visage twisted into a furious scowl. "Vexen," he interrupted the silence. "Superior requests that you meet with him at once." The scientist nodded, pushing his blonde hair from his face and ignoring the stab of pain he felt in the empty place of his chest he had every time the Cloaked Schemer was in his presence. Lately, Vexen felt a weariness in his bones. He was beginning to feel overran but that must just be phantom feelings from his time as a Somebody. Nobodies couldn't feel emotions.


	6. Damages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This originally going to be a very.. non-consensual AkuSai, but I decided against it. I haven't been in much of a smut writing mood. So this became a sequel to the last short story, only it follows Lumaria after the death of the two most important people in his life: Even and Ienzo.

The air was bitterly cold, nipping and biting, leaving your skin red in it's wake like a rapist's teeth. The wind whipped your hair into your face, leaving marks as if you had been slapped, clinging to your tear-streaked face. This day is a perfect representation of you inner turmoil. You're cold and there's a storm raging within you. But, you don't really feel that way, do you? No, because you're not me. All I wanted was to throw myself on the partially frozen ground and wail. I wanted tho throw the bouquet  of roses and carnations in my hands into the forest. Throw them and drown myself in oblivion. I was hurting and I didn't even have a grave to visit. It was my fault; all of this. I knelt before two large rocks, makeshift tributes to the dead. They sat side-by-side, one bitten with frost from the cold day and the other hidden in it's shadow. I set the flowers down in front of them. Roses before Even's rock and carnations for Ienzo. The Gardens back at Radiant Gardens were still warm and producing plenty of flowers. It had been a month since they died.

My heart clenched as I balled my fists together and let the tears streak down my face. I missed them. I missed them both so badly; there was a constant ache in my chest. I missed teaching Ienzo about the flowers and how nature worked. I missed his comfortable silence and how he would run through the hedge maze, trying to hold in his giggles as I "searched" for him. I missed how he would squeal in delight as I spun him around after successfully capturing him and lifted him into the air, swinging him around. Some days, he would take roses to Even for me and as compensation, I would give him his own bouquet of carnations, and take him for some sea-salt ice cream.

My heart shattered as I relived my moments with Ienzo.

A harsh wind blew suddenly, the frost biting my nose and freezing the tears to my cheeks.

\----

The air had chilled significantly since I had last left the Castle. Snow flitted down from the grey skies, landing softly upon the ground like the paws of cat's. My hair had begun to grow long, now to the middle of my neck, and curl ever so slightly. It had been a year since they had died and every day was still a struggle to overcome. I pulled my collar tighter around my neck, blocking out the frozen air. The Garden had fallen into a depleted state, my motivation to keep it alive shriveling away just as my flowers did. I set a bunch of roses before Even's rock, sighing and watching my breath crystallize in the empty space before me.

I bowed forward, resting my head on the rock and ignoring the way the cold seeped into my bones. I parted my lips to talk to the phantom of Even, to vent, but all that came forth were broken, choking sobs. "My fault. It's all my fault. He's dead because of me, Even!" I wrapped my arms around the rock, ignoring how the rough edges of it ripped into my cheek. "If I had only kept a better look out for him, if only I had paid attention..." I screamed, pulling myself away from the mock tomb stone and threw myself upon the ground. I ripped my coat off, ignoring the bitter cold that settled into my skin. I tossed the coat away from me, tugging off my shirt as well. I was starved, my bones jutting from underneath my skin; you could count my ribs. Festering cuts and scars covered my arms, puffy and painful. "Look at me, Even! I'm practically dead without you and without Ienzo! I came to this Castle, scared and alone but you--" I sobbed, covering my eyes and shaking in the cold air. "You were there for me. Not at first. But, I offered to watch Ienzo for you and over time... I cam to love you and i sent you those roses and I thought-- I THOUGHT WE'D HAVE FOREVER BUT WE HARDLY HAD TWO YEARS!"

I wanted to die, but there was nothing I could do. I could kill myself but what would that do? It's not like I'd even get to see Even again. There was no after-life, not with what I learned growing up. It would be a permanent solution to a temporary problem, my mother had always said. I lay there in the snow, letting it collect on my dying body. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Even. The Castle isn't... isn't what it once was. I miss you. Without Ienzo to fill my days and you to fill my nights, I am empty. It's so cold, all the time. You.. You--" I stopped, letting my eyes shut. I was so cold, frigid, frozen. My hand fell from my chest and rested on the roses and carnations I had brought for them. I gripped them, crushing them, the perfume reaching my nose and I breathed it in despite the fact I had lost all feeling. "The only thing I still have is the Garden but I can't anymore, Even. It's too empty without Ienzo there, too empty when I don't have that child there. Master Xehanort has requested that I have an audience with him later today, Even. I'm scared. He never--" I swallowed, heart sinking. "He never wants to see me."

I lay there in the snow until my skin began to turn blue and I felt warmth creeping in. If Even had still been alive, he'd have my skin for developing such bad frostbite. I didn't care, however, because he wasn't alive. I pulled my shirt and coat back on, apologised for crushing their flowers, and made my way back to the Castle Grounds.

\----

No, this wasn't happening. My chest hurt and it felt as if my heart had exploded and burst from within me. I couldn't breathe and the red, pulsating lights around me made my head spin. "M-Master Xehanort," I called out in a panic, seeing the old man stand behind the glass pane, watching me. His voice seemed to reverberate through my skull as he spoke into the room through a mic.

"You have been selected to join and elite group of warriors, Lumaria. Even though your psyche has been irreparably damaged by the loss and death of both Even and Ienzo, you have somehow managed to keep on living. Your heart, it is strong. But do this, Lumaria, and you will be relinquished of your never-ceasing pain. Let go into the darkness, embrace the pain that is within you and let it fester."

I swallowed as I fell to the floor beneath me, my eyes sliding shut and a strange warmth over-taking me. "Even," I whimpered, scared and lost and dying.

\----

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar room, my name, I did not know, my life, never had it been lived. I pushed myself from the bed that I had been laying on, leaving the all white room to travel down all white halls and enter an all white lobby-like room. "You must be our newest member, Number XI, Marluxia," came a nasally and dry voice from beside me. I turned and eyed a long-haired blonde man with vibrant green eyes. Something stirred in my chest, making me feel sick. "Marluxia?" I repeated the name he had donned me with. He laughed, an insane laugh that made my hair stand on end.

"Yes, you are Marluxia. I'm Number IV, Vexen. I'm assuming you haven't been initiated yet. Poor thing," he clicked, voice far from sympathetic. I resolved then that I hated this man. He dismissed me, telling me that I was on my own and to never bother him.

I hated Vexen.


	7. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwu ha ha ha ha  
> Demyx done gone biffed in this one~  
> I'm also gifting this to my friend, Rissa. <3  
> I love you mama Rissa.

The three Nobodies stood, huddled together, whispering. "Not me; I'm not telling Marluxia," Axel scoffed.

"Someone's gotta! I can't! I'm the one who did it!"

"Exactly why you should be the one to tell him, Number IX," Zexion's quiet voice interjected. "You should take responsibility for your actions, whether they be good or bad." Demyx startled when they say Marluxia making his way towards the Grey Room, his blue eyes a livid inferno. Zexion stepped in front of the other member. "Marluxia, a word if I may," the younger member requested, placing a hand on his shoulder. Marluxia scowled, taking a deep, angry breath before speaking.

"What is it Zexion?"

Zexion took a step back, gesturing towards Demyx and Axel. "Well, you see, XI, there's been an incident with your gar--"

"I know," he snapped, head whipping to focus his eyes on the panicking Demyx. "And I know who did it, Demyx," he sneered, shrugging Zexion's hand off his shoulder, stepping towards the Nocturne. "You best have a good reason for destroying my garden, Number IX."

"I-I just wanted to water them," he cried, tears of fear welling up in his eyes. "I never meant to ruin it."

"You are the laziest, least motivated, uninspired member here," Marluxia spat, "and when you finally get some form of desire to do  _anything,_ the first thing you do is DESTROY MY FUCKING GARDEN?" He stepped towards the other member with all thoughts to slap him. Zexion grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"Come now, Marluxia. Must you really be so harsh. Demyx only wanted to help."

The pink-haired man turned to glare at his fellow member. "Then perhaps you'd like to explain to me why the only thing that gives me joy in this entire, depressive world is currently  _dead_?" He shook Zexion's hand off of his arm, stomping down the hallway to his room. "Of all the fucking things to destroy, Demyx," he yelled over his shoulder, "It's the one thing that matters to me?"

\----

Marluxia sat on his bed, trying to calm himself down, he didn't need to start crying over this incident. Zexion was right, surely Demyx hadn't killed his flowers to spite Marluxia. The Nocturne had truly tried to be helpful. He sighed, hating how emotional he got over such a small thing. The flowers, however, seemed to awaken a dormant emotion within his Nobody, something that made him feel as if he were his Somebody again. He couldn't have been given the ability to manipulate nature if he hadn't a love of nature in his previous life, right? He knew he could easily fix the garden with his powers, but that wasn't the point. He had built that garden from scratch, avoiding using his abilities as much as possible. The garden had been a product of his own will and desire to have one. And Demyx had destroyed it, killed it, drowned it. He fell back onto his bed, groaning as a soft knock resounded through the room.

"Marluxia?"

The neophyte glanced at his door, summoning a vine to open it, far too upset to speak. Zexion entered his room, blue eyes wary of the vine that slithered away from him. "Marluxia," he spoke again, shutting the door. "Demyx is truly sorry, he was unaware of just how important the garden was to you. He never meant to ruin it." He stepped closer, arms crossed and against his chest. He was holding something to his chest. "I, however, have been informed by Larxene that you refrained from using your gifted abilities in aiding you to create that garden. I was just in there, and many of the plants are salvageable, I'm sure, especially with your gardening trait." He opened his arms, displaying to Marluxia a potted rose, a deep, dark red rose. The botanist sat up, blue eyes widening. "I got you this," Zexion admitted, handing the flower to Marluxia. "Your roses were, unfortunately, in the worst state there."

"Thank you, Zexion. I highly appreciate it," he muttered, setting the plotted plant next to his bed and standing, looking down at Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer seemed to be blushing and Marluxia found it incredibly endearing. He reached to the other, gloved hand stroking his cheek and lifting it upwards. He leaned forward, pressing his petal soft lips to Zexion's.

The younger member gasped, his lips parting some into the kiss which only encourage Marluxia. Their tongues touched, making Zexion weak in the knees so that he had to clutch onto Marluxia's cloak. The Assassin laughed lightly, kissing Zexion deeper, letting his tongue explore. He pulled Zexion's into his mouth, sucking on it and drinking in the lavish moans it brought forth from him. They parted, a small string of saliva between their lip. Zexion's cheeks were ablaze, hot and glowing.

"Beautiful," Marluxia muttered before Zexion slapped him.

\----

"Zexion," cooed Marluxia, a bouquet of roses behind his back. He presented them to him when the exasperated member glanced up at him. There were eleven roses, all of them red but the two center ones which were a deep, vibrant blue. Their stems were intertwined and contained no thorns, none of the roses did. "These are for you, dear. There are eleven, and not to be narcissistic either. Eleven roses mean that you are deeply loved, or as deeply as a Nobody can love. Red roses also mean I love you. And the blue ones are usually given to someone unattainable or impossible. Which, Zexion, you are. They had to be artificially manufactured, unfortunately, but the other nine roses all stem off of the one you gave be the day I first kissed you." Zexion blushed at the memory and Marluxia smiled. "The lack of thorns indicate that it was love at first sight, but I don't believe in that. It was love from that day, however. And.. the blue ones are intertwined, Zexion. Which means--"

"Marriage," the Schemer interrupted, looking up at Marluxia. "I've been researching flowers because I never understand why you give me certain ones." He swallowed nervously. "It's been a long time since I gave you that rose, I even slapped you on that day. I was unaware of the message I had been sending. A solitary red rose meant sincere love." He looked away from Marluxia. "I tried to convince you that it was all accidental, which is true, but what I couldn't make you believe was that I hated you." He sighed, smiling slightly. "Yes, Marluxia. Although I doubt Superior will ever allow it to happen, I'll marry you."


End file.
